


Dean

by DeepFriedArchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm gonna go back to reading Dennor, M/M, dont mind me, i was bored af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepFriedArchangel/pseuds/DeepFriedArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random short fic I wrote in like 5 minutes,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean

"Dean," Cas says as he appears before him, "I need to talk to you"  
Dean looks up from his magazine to see Castiel, his boi, holding a mysterious bag. He raises his eyebrow and opens his mouth.  
"What is it, Cas? If you couldn't tell, I was busy." Castiel looks down to his magazines, it is his yearly 'Pie Lover 4Lyfe' subscription. That dang porn of his is taking over his life.  
"I brought you some pie." He says as he holds up the bag. Dean smirks and takes the bag. He opens it up not to see pie, but to see a whole arsenal of pie. Dean widens his eyes and faints. Cas leaves taking Dean with him on his shoulder. They are never seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> much fic


End file.
